Flare (Challenge Idea)
by MrLogic
Summary: Summary : Izuku has a Quirk. Its function is simple,but the implication of what it can achieve. Not a story a Challenge Idea


**AN: Why hello there , it's been a long time since I've posted on ffn!. I've been pretty much going explode as mauch BNHA fanfiction as possible, since I caught up with the manga. This Idea was inspired by ****"****Metallurgy" by BeeTeee. So if you haven't read that. Check it out. They're a much better writer than I am. I prefer the characters to be more mature. **

**Edit: Izuku quirk will have Marvel - Human Torch vibes. **

Summary : Izuku has a Quirk. Its function is simple, and it definitely isn't flashy, but the implication of what it can achieve... now that is another story entirely. The ability to absorb solar energy.

AU: - What if Izuku has born with a Fire quirk, a quirk that absorbs and store solar energy (Like Superman and Escanor) with solar energy from sunlight izuku can enhance his physical strength/durability, speed, healing and eventually transforms him body into one composed of solar flame, allowing him to create and control fire. I thought of this by creating a mutation of Izuku parents quirks Fire Breath + Low level telekinetic quirks. The basic storyline is Izuku activate his quirk as a kid and he trains his ability to be a hero and the pairing Fem Katsuki or himiko toga or nejire hado but I want see Izuku being semi anti hero type. He sees the truth of society, good and bad izuku mind is sharp so eventually he develops a keen battle sense and strategic mind he fully understands the philosophy hence sometimes questioning the hero society and villains alike . Mature setting.

**Quirk**

(FLARE ) - Solar Radiation Absorption - Izuku can absorb solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength (Like Superman and Escanor). The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. Izuku can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same or a similar method, and release it whenever energy from the sunlight he can enhance his physical strength/durability, speed, healing and eventually "transform" - He can engulf his entire body or portions of his body plasma flame without harm to himself and can absorb fire harmlessly into his own body, and can create and control fire. Also, capable of manipulating the fire generating from his body. With enough practice, the user is also capable of flight with this quirk.

(His Quirk is a mutation of his parents quirk also his quirk is Both either transformation and emitter type) and This quirk is inspired by Human Torch - Fantastic Four and Avatar Firebending and Escanor - Seven Deadly Sins) .

**Drawback** -

If there is no sunlight and user is running low on power, consuming huge amounts of water or food can also help the user. This process is similar to fueling a car or any machine. If the user tries to fight while using their power and their low on energy, they won't be able to activate the power, thus making the power useless.

limited energy source especially at night. Can charge however fast depending on how bright the Sun is shining or skin contact with sunlight or humid heat. charges fastest on cloudless summer days charges slowest at night Solar Storage capacity increases depending on the stamina and body of the user physically.

-Izuku is weak against water and extreme sub zero ice.

**Super Moves-**

Solar Form - When Izuku absorbs Large amounts of solar energy, he can be transformed into a humanoid sun, giving him great power.

Flight - Sunspot is able to fly in his Solar Form.

Flash - Making his body or parts of her body glow a blinding light and generate heat so hot as if he was the sun itself. Like a flash grenade.

Solar Construct

Izuku can turn solar energy/substances into tools, objects, weapons.A sub ability to create constructs if he mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, but he can use this for a limited uses because he needs to be in peak concentration in order for the constructs to be solid.

Dynamize

Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon, like a staff or Hammer or Solar powered gun/Sheild) with solar energy.

Augmentation

Izuku can enhance the quirks of others via touching them' so that they can reach high level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. Giving other an extra boast of energy empowering their physical stats /healing or their quirks , Only for a limited time of Five minutes, once the energy is depleted they will feel the effects of nausea for a couple of minutes The more arguments and users gets the more the effects of nausea . - Users cannot steal or give power,

**Ultimate Moves**

ultimate moves enhance on her ability to generate bolts/blasts from his hands:  
• Augmented Bullet: Launch bolts of energy that are able to rapidly expand on contact with an object or when it reaches the chosen place. For example a bolt the size of a baseball can expand to become the size of a car.  
• Solar Bomb: Launch large balls of solar energy. Slow moving, but greater area of effect.  
• Scatter Shot: Launch solar energy blasts that split into multiple fragments.

Equipment: The costume has an built-in display that shows what his temperature and internal radiation levels are, allowing him to monitor and regulate her intake so not exceed his limits. Izuku's suit is solar suit is made with a special technologically-based fabric that allows him to absorb and store more solar energy much faster than usual and at a faster rate. The fabric also ensures that his powers won't be blocked out and impeded on like normal and bulky clothing would do allowing it to become burst into flame when he does. Izuku costume has a complete data processing and telemetry system woven into its fabric on a molecular level, making it a wearable computer. The costume is capable of displaying data and has touch-pad controls on the gauntlet. The costume has an intricate scanner system which can detect things around the wearer,

Suit functions

Intense temperature and abrasion resistance: The suit was originally designed as a firefighter turnout, so its primary use is still intact. It's made of a reinforced tripolymer, making it resistant to several thousand degrees of intense heat, whether it be around Izuku or it be the Heat generated from his body while transforming in his Solar form; as well as resistant to grazing bullets, knives, abrasions, or scars.

Mini-camera: The suit's chest piece has a miniature camera built into it. By pressing on it, Barry's team can see from his environment from his perspective and gain a better idea of his surroundings or situation.

Hand Canon - Sunshot (Destiny) - A gun that has the ability for izuku to transfer his solar energy into the gun making the bullets lethal or noun, he can use solar version called Golden gun the shots, but deals tremendous damage to enemies.

Stats

Hand-to-Hand Combat: While typically a medium or long-range fighter, Izuku still possesses some skill in hand to hand combat, using punches and grabs in conjunction with his Quirk to overwhelm opponents up close, He learns martial arts like Wing Chun and Muay Thai for being more effective.

Keen Intellect: Izuku has proven to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions, displaying both keen observation and analysis as well as adept intuition and resourcefulness.

**Please No Harems - It's been Overused too many times.**

**If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me so I can post an Announcement.**


End file.
